


Dawn Kiss

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Besotted Harry, Falling In Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's dawn and Harry has to leave.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Kudos: 54





	Dawn Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> Another for the lovely shealwaysreads (onereader) who wanted a _Kiss At Dawn._

It’s dawn when Harry awakes and Draco is still sleeping peacefully. 

He looks at his lover. Draco’s blond hair is tousled; fluffier than he’d ever allow in the daytime. His eyelashes flutter gently. His lips are curved into a smile. Draco enjoys sleeping; loves the warmth of his bed. 

Harry lets his fingertips trail down Draco’s cheeks, light as a charm and then he presses a kiss into the nape of his neck. He breathes in Draco’s sweet scent and brushes a soft kiss across his shoulder. 

Harry doesn’t want to wake him, doesn’t want Draco to watch him leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
